With popularity of smart phone and other intelligent mobile devices, virus in a mobile phone increases tremendously, for example virus such as Trojan and Worm in a mobile phone, targets at smart phone or mobile device. The virus in a mobile phone can invade a mobile device in many forms, such as short message, multi-media message, wireless network download, WiFi or bluetooth connection. Therefore positive security protection is very important for a mobile device.
Malicious software in a mobile phone can cause many serious problems. For example virus in a mobile phone can consume power of a mobile phone quickly, delete important commercial information of a user, and even disable a specific function of a mobile phone. Besides for prohibition of normal function of a mobile phone, virus such as sniffing virus in a mobile phone can obtain privilege of control in a mobile phone and change the mobile phone into a mobile sniffer, and even open a webcam to take pictures and send the pictures to the network.
Currently, for virus in a mobile phone, virus-killing software on client side of a mobile device is used and virus database update is downloaded for guarding against it. Specifically, virus database stores features of all virus files, virus-killing software makes use of the features to check program and files in the mobile device and in case of finding a file with same feature to the feature in the virus file, identifies the file as a virus file, isolates and deletes it. For the new emerging virus program or files, it needs to obtain feature of the virus and add the feature to the virus database.
Although the aforesaid process can identify known viruses or varieties thereof, there still exists a risk in those unknown viruses. For example, virus can explore quickly and cause damage on a wide scope and virus-killing software developer may not get the time to update virus database of a user while the user's mobile phone has been infected by a new virus. Moreover, method for controlling a mobile device by a virus is continuously emerging, such as delete files in a mobile device to disable the virus-killing software or hog network traffic flow of a mobile device to disable the mobile device to download update for the virus database. All above problems can disable the known virus-killing processes.
For the above reasons, a solution is required for clearing a virus or enabling virus-killing software to run normally in emergency of out-of-work of the current virus-killing processes.